Fitting in at Hogwarts
by iansomerhalderdamon
Summary: new girl at school, and two boys want her. my writing style is a bit dif but hope fully its not confusing. H: Hermione. D: Draco. K: Kristina. G: Ginny. HA or harry: Harry. R: is ron. N: Neville. and I think those are the main ones.


Where I go to Hogwarts.  
I stood in front of Hogwarts. I was really nervous. I walked up the steps and went into the front doors, where I met a witch who was a teacher. She smiles at me.  
Professor Mcgonagal: You must be Kristina Hunter.  
K: Yes Professor.  
Prof Mcgonagal: I'm professor McGonagal, head of Gryffindor house. Follow me.  
I nod and follow her to the Great Hall. I had been sorted into Ravenclaw house so I sat with the Ravenclaws. I looked around the hall. It was really big. I could tell who the Slytherins are. I looked at the food in front of me and started eating. After the meal, we head up to our dorms. I go to mine and go right to bed. I'm tired. In the morning, I get my robes on and make myself look good. I don't have friends yet, but I hope to make some soon. I go to the Ravenclaws table, and take a seat. I look at the Gryffindor table because I heard good things about them. I look away, and look at the Slytherin table. I see a blonde boy sitting there laughing with his friends. He is pretty nice looking. Wait no. Way out of my league. I look away just as he looks at me.  
D: (thinking) Why was she looking at me?  
I just continue to eat. Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, they were talking.  
R: Who is that new girl in Ravenclaw?  
H: I don't know. Maybe we should introduce ourselves to her.  
Harry: that would be nice.  
R: Okay.  
So they continue eating. So did I. After the meal, I get up to leave the hall. I walk out of the hall, as Hermione gets up. She walks really fast to catch up with me. She catches up.  
H: Excuse me?  
I turn to look at her, and stop walking. So did she.  
K: Hey.  
H: Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, what's yours?  
K: Kristina Hunter, nice to meet you.  
H: Nice to meet you too.  
There was an awkward silence.  
K: I should get to class.  
H: yeah me too. See you around?  
K: yes for sure.  
H: Bye.  
K: bye.  
We go our separate ways and go to class. The day goes by normal. When it was finally dinner, I went to the Great hall and saw Hermione and she waved so I waved back. Then I got to my table and ate. My eyes rested on the Gryffindor table. The guys were cute. Then I looked at the Slytherin table, and saw the blonde haired boy again. He was good looking. The day went by, then I went to the library to do some homework, then after went to bed. In the morning, I got all ready and went down to the great hall. When I got there, there was a group waiting by the door. When I got closer, I recognize Hermione in the group. She saw me and waved me over.  
H: Hey.  
K: Hey Hermione.  
H: these are my friends; Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
K: Nice to meet you all.  
H: and this is Kristina.  
R: Nice to meet you.  
G: Nice to meet you.  
Harry: nice to meet you.  
We decide to go to breakfast now. We went to our tables and ate. I notice there was one guy who I didn't know talking to the others and shyly looking at me. I smile at him and he blushes and looks away. I will have to ask Hermione about him. I finish eating and leave the hall. I got my stuff from my room, and went to class. The day goes by normal till I am walking to the library. I am meeting Hermione there. We get there at the same time. We find a table. We are just doing homework, silently. Then all of a sudden we hear,  
N: Excuse me Hermione?  
We look up to see a guy from Gryffindor. I recognize him right away. He was the one that was looking at me. He looks at me and blushes, then looks at Hermione.  
H: What do you want Neville?  
N: Could you help me with my homework?  
H: sure. Oh how rude am i? Neville this is Kristina, Kristina this is Neville Longbottom.  
K: (smile) Nice to meet you.  
N: Nice to meet you too.  
He sits down and she helps him with his potions homework. Then he leaves, as we finish ours. Then we go to dinner. The rest of the evening and the next day went by the same way. In the morning, I am walking to breakfast when someone steps in front of me, making me stop abruptly. I tale a good look at him, and notice his beautiful blue eyes, and blonde hair. He's the slytherin I have noticed. He smirks.  
D: Like what you see?  
K: (blush) what do you want?  
D: Your name.  
K: Why should I give you my name?  
D: Because I want it.  
K: What if I refuse to give it to you.  
D: You will be sorry, and you don't want to be on my bad side.  
K: I will take my chances.  
I start walking away, but he grabs my wrist, and I turn around.  
K: What?  
D: What will make you change your mind?  
K: First you can let go of me, and tell me your name.  
D: Fine.  
He lets go of my wrist.  
D: My name is Draco Malfoy.  
K: Malfoy, oh.  
D: Now what's your name?  
K: (roll my eyes) you never quit, do you?  
D: Nope.  
K: I don't have time for this, so I'm leaving.  
D: Not without telling me your name.  
K: Fine it's Kristina. Happy now?  
D: yes.  
K: Okay bye.  
Then I go to the Great hall and eat something. The rest of the day goes by till dinner, till Dumbledore stands up and makes an announcement.  
Dumbledore: Hello students, I have some very exciting news. This year we will have a ball. It's formal of course, its going to take place on Friday at 7, which doesn't leave a lot of time for preparations, but if we work together we can achieve anything. More details to come later. Have a good meal. Then everyone started to talk and whisper about the dance. Neville is deep in thought, while everyone else talks. I was finished so I got up and went over to the Gryffindor table. They all look at me.  
K: Hey Hermione, Ginny. Are you guys done?  
H: Yes.  
G: yes.  
K: Come with me outside the great hall.  
H: sure.  
So they follow out of the Great hall. I stop at the steps of one of the staircase, and sit down. So do they.  
K: do you guys want to go to Hogsmeade with me to get a dress?  
H: of course.  
K: Okay sweet. How about after second class of the day since we have spares?  
H: okay sounds good. We should get to class.  
K: meet me here after second, okay?  
H: yep see ya later.  
K: Bye.  
The we go to our separate classes. When our classes were over, we met at the spot and headed right to hogsmeade and went to the dress stores.  
H: So Kristina, who do you want to ask you to the dance?  
K: I'm not sure. What about you too?  
H: I want ron to ask me.  
G: I want Harry to ask me.  
K: I'm sure they will.  
H: yeah we hope, but are you sure there isn't anyone who you want to go with?  
K: I don't know yet. Who ever asks me, I guess.  
I thought of Draco, but I didn't say anything about that. I found a beautiful dress. It was a red strapless dress. It was floor length, and had a slit up to my knee. I fell in love with it. I bought it because it was my size and I loved it. Ginny and Hermione also found dresses that they loved. Ginny's was a green one with spaghetti straps. Hers was full length which meant it went to the floor. Hermione's was a midnight blue floor length, with also a slit up to her knees. After we bought the dresses, we went to find shoes. We all bought strappy silver sandals with heels. We go back to school, and go to our own dorms to put our stuff away.


End file.
